


Breathless

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [59]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Audrey is a princess, way above a VK that is obsessed with thievery. However, when that very VK seems to find a sudden interest in her, Audrey is left struggling with her feelings about the said Villain Kid. An Audrey-centric fic that is about her struggle with her feelings for Jay after he kisses her. It's Jaudrey, or whatever the fandom's calling it.





	Breathless

“Where’re you going, Princess?” Audrey immediately cut her eyes over at the thief that was currently leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face as he regarded her.

“It’s none of your business, the last time I checked,” she retorted harshly, avoiding his gaze and continuing on her way with her nose high in the air. She was better than that. If anyone saw her conversing with this… VK, then she would be the laughingstock of Auradon Prep. The daughter of Princess Aurora consorting with the son of Jafar? Her reputation would be utterly ruined.

It wasn’t that she didn’t think he was attractive. Anyone could easily notice that. It was a really good thing that she had a switch on her girliness. Otherwise, just a glance and a grin would melt her on the spot.

But no. Princess Audrey of Auradon would never allow herself to sink to such a level. The entire school would make fun of her because of her initial reaction to the VK’s and that thought alone terrified her. Not fitting in scared Audrey. Not being loved by all who saw and met her terrified Audrey.

Sure, Mal hating her didn’t really bother her that much, but Mal was the daughter of her mother’s villain, so it was appropriate that Audrey didn’t get along with Mal.

Everyone else in the kingdom, however, was a very different story. The most important thing she had learned as a princess was to remain in good graces with the public, or they would spitefully ridicule and tear apart one’s heart before one’s very eyes.

“Feeling feisty today, huh?” Oh, no. He was following her now, his handsomely muscled form keeping up with her easily. Well, at least no one was around to see them walking together.

She allowed herself to barely look over at him and roam the expanse of his bare arm that was nearest to her. Audrey, to her own immense frustration, had earlier subtly took in the fact that he was wearing shorts and a tank top- a very unusual outfit for him. And she couldn’t help but admire the skin it exposed.

Upon the realization that she was staring a little more than she should, she averted her gaze and huffed.

“Don’t you have some other girl’s day to go ruin?” Audrey snapped, continuing on as she ignored the prickle of guilt that chipped the walls surrounding her carefully guarded heart. She couldn’t let herself feel for him. It would just make things harder. She wouldn’t be able to so effectively resist his advances and presence.

“You wound me. I thought I was the highlight of your day. You’re certainly the highlight of mine,” Jay charmingly quipped, keeping his eyes on her face. Audrey firmly refused to look at him.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you insist upon following me around every morning. It’s Saturday, you creep! Can’t you take a rest?!” Audrey demanded, keeping her gaze stubbornly focused in front of her.

“Maybe you’re just pretty to watch,” he dared to remark. Audrey almost lost her cool with that particular line. She had to strongly push down that tiny frustrating flutter in her stomach in favor of the anger that she wanted to have in response to his audacity.

“Leave me alone,” Audrey told him, attempting to effectively send him on his way.

“Do you really want me to?” Jay asked her, maneuvering so he was in front of her and so that she was forced to stop. She kept her gaze locked on his shoulder so she wouldn’t have to see his face as she stepped around him.

“Yes,” she replied immediately and automatically.

He had been doing this for days. It drove her nuts- absolutely batty, in fact- for him to watch her as he did. It wasn’t like he was being creepy, but rather he was just annoying because she didn’t understand what he wanted with her. She had never given him the time of day.

She could hear him drawing closer to her again, and Audrey immediately added something to her previous answer, knowing it would simultaneously make him mad and work for getting him to leave her alone.

“I don’t want some lowlife following me around like a puppy,” Audrey continued cruelly. She couldn’t help but feel immediate remorse as well as slight panic and she was confused at herself. What was wrong with her? Did she not want him to stop? That was what she had been aiming for ever since he started.

However, to her surprise, it didn’t ward him away as she expected, but he instead pushed his body- that very muscular, toned body, a betraying part of her mind piped up- into her own smaller frame so that she was against the wall. He had simply shoved her so that she was leaning into it. At this moment, his torso was not touching her own at all.

Just as soon as she had regained her train of thought, she began to move away. But before she could successfully go through with that plan, Jay snatched her arm and pushed it against the wall quickly following with his face leaning closer to hers.

Audrey’s heart was racing, and a boiling pot of both anger and something else that she wasn’t going to acknowledge was lighting in her stomach. He hadn’t ever touched her before, much less like this. It was simultaneously turning her on and putting her off. She didn’t dare gauge how big of a part that each of those took up inside of her because she was a little afraid of what the answer might be, considering the fact that it was the really hot star Tourney player.

She always had been a sucker for Tourney players. Must have been the cheerleader inside of her. But it was Jay himself, too. That smirk was enough to make any girl weak in the knees.

Audrey finally managed to work up the malice that she had left in her body as she started into her angry rant.

“Let me go right now, you dirty bru-mmph!” And then he was kissing her soundly and she squeaked, too taken off-guard to really do anything about it. His hand was gently gripping her waist with the other one still pinning her wrist against the wall. Her skin was a burning inferno wherever his skin was against her own. Even where his hand was touching the fabric of her dress, she still was getting electric shocks rapidly tingling up her spine.

It was one of those toe-curling kisses that were always so famously detailed in great literature and movies. Audrey had kissed several different boys, but none left her so defenseless and so disarmed from one touch.

Just as she found herself somewhere between yanking him closer to deepen the kiss and shoving him away with a slap, Jay pulled away. Audrey gaped at him blankly, staring into his intense gaze. His eyes left her completely speechless and sent all of her conscious thoughts into a black hole so that her instincts were the only things that could control her. She knew what her instincts were telling her, though, and she couldn’t altogether remember why she hadn’t tried this- tried him- earlier.

But before she knew it, with that burningly attractive grin, he left her there by herself to cope with the aftershock of the contact. She stared at his back as he left, mindlessly appreciating the way his muscles in his arms and legs flexed when he moved. Her eyes wanted to linger elsewhere, but she had enough control over herself to just barely avoid that, despite the fact that she couldn’t avoid her own imagination running wild with all of the things that she could do to him right now. Like shove him against a wall and return the favor.

Her knees trembled weakly as she leaned hard against the wall for support. Her heart raced, her chest almost throbbing with the speed it was currently moving. Her now-swollen lips were pulsating and tingling tenderly as deep, heavy puffs of breath passed through the parted area between them. Jay certainly wasn’t a gentle kisser, which she could appreciate. And as a direct result of that, she felt her stomach flopping over and over in a constant roll of anticipation and giddiness combined in one happy puddle of goo.

She wasn’t fully herself. Audrey felt corrupted, like she had done something wrong. But it was a delicious sort of wickedness. Like snatching a cookie from the jar just before dinner.

In fact, in that moment, she wasn’t a princess whose every move was constantly criticized and carefully calculated. She wasn’t one of the up-and-coming role models for the entirety of the kingdom to admire and copy. Right now, she wasn’t really even Audrey because her brain hadn’t flown back from wherever it had decided to vacation to.

She was just a girl. A girl who had just happened to have been kissed senseless by what was most assuredly the hottest guy in the entire school.

She hesitantly touched her lips, feeling a new bout of unfamiliar excitement rise up in her again as her lips were hyper-sensitive after the sudden but not so entirely unwelcome intrusion. This excitement was a very unfamiliar sensation to Audrey.

For the first time, she actually felt a spark of enticement for a guy. And worst of all, it was the one she was not supposed to have.

But she guessed that was the thrill of it. After all, every princess had her strike of misbehavior. Now Audrey just had to decide if she would pursue that misbehavior and make it a full-blown offense, or if she would stand by and let the opportunity pass her.

As her senses returned to her slowly, Audrey forced herself to stand straight and muster all of the dignity she had as she headed for the restrooms to check her makeup. Two things occurred to her as she made the walk to the mirrors of the girls’ room. Number one was that absolutely no one could see her in this dazed state. Number two was that Jay had just stolen a kiss from her without her permission.

However, one thing was certain- Princess Audrey of Auradon did not let anyone get away with robbing something from her. She would get her kiss back one way or another.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After what felt like forever, Audrey finally found him in the hangout room that the Tourney players used to wind down in after a big game. It had taken her forever.

Audrey had been looking for the darned boy everywhere, and had nearly worked up a sweat, which directly led to a worked-up Audrey.

She approached him from behind. He was standing at the counter and fishing through the chip bag. Audrey looked down at herself and straightened her clothes, trying to look as presentable as possible after her trek around the entire school.

Audrey took in a breath to speak but she was interrupted before she could say anything.

“So… Decide to come after me for some reason in particular?” Jay questioned and she could hear the teasing in his voice.

“Yes, in fact. You stole something from me,” Audrey boldly proclaimed to the boy before her. To her immense frustration, he wasn’t listening to her one bit.

“So what did I steal?” Jay finally asked her. Audrey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh, so you have no recollection of the events of this morning?” Audrey inquired accusingly.

“Yeah, I remember, but I didn’t lift anything off of you. You would have felt it if I slipped a hand into the pocket of your dress because it’s directly against your skin, so why would I try stealing anything from you?” Jay explained with a very much practiced innocence as he turned toward her. Audrey jutted her hip out to the side in a conveyance of her irritation with him.

“You stole a kiss from me,” Audrey told him finally. And she wished that he would do it again, her very unhelpful brain couldn’t help but mentally add.

“You didn’t seem to mind much when I did,” Jay told her cockily, turning back to the counter and putting up the chip bag.

“Well, you didn’t give me much of a chance to mind!” Audrey told him, annoyed that he was winning this battle of the wills. Despite the fact that she only came after him to kiss him again, she couldn’t help but be stubborn in her pretense for coming that came in the form of an accusation of theft. He was beating her at her own game, and he knew it, the smug son of a beast.

He didn’t show any sign of replying to her for several moments, and she found herself irrationally angry. He should be looking at her. She wanted to steal that kiss from him, and it was necessary that she keep up and win her argument so she could get that kiss.

“Hello, I’m talking to you!” Audrey raised her voice a bit. He didn’t show any signs of having heard her besides the small quake of his shoulders that indicated the laugh he was holding back at her expense.

She was going to get that kiss one way or another. So, Audrey determinedly went around Jay and pushed herself between him and the counter, infuriated at the lack of attention paid to her and her complaints. And to her immense frustration and anger, he just laughed at her.

“Listen to me, darnit!” Audrey insisted, nearing a screech as she got into the boy’s face.

“I am. And by the way, do you think you could not yell so loud? You’re going to give me a headache,” he grinned mischievously.

Audrey had enough. He wasn’t willing to talk about what happened, and quite honestly, she was exhausted simply from trying to make him. So upon a bout of pure impulsiveness, Audrey smashed her lips into his roughly, yanking his neck so she could reach easier.

To her immense satisfaction, Jay immediately responded to her, placing his hands low on her waist and lingering dangerously close to uncharted territory as she moved her lips with his.

They broke away slightly and her breath immediately hitched as Jay ran his hands down the sides of her legs and underneath them so he could lift her onto the table that was just behind her. However, he quickly reconnected their lips and Audrey bit back the moan as his hands explored around her knees and calves, his fingertips tracing trails of fire on the exposed skin.

After several moments more of this sweet bliss, Audrey conjured every piece of resistance she had to force herself to pull back so that she could look into his eyes smugly.

“Took back what was mine, now didn’t I?” Jay just stared at her for a moment before chuckling, dipping his head.

Audrey simply sat there, her chest heaving as she grinned complacently. She wanted him to kiss her until she couldn’t think straight, but at the same time, she couldn’t just pass up the opportunity to rub it in his face that she had accomplished what she came for.

Jay suddenly looked back up at her with a smirk and she felt her heart skip a beat.

“I guess you did,” Jay told her, raising an eyebrow. Audrey’s stomach twisted in anticipation as she looked him in the eyes.

“But the question is,” Jay paused, straightening so that he was at eye-level with her perched form on the counter, “what are you going to do now that you got it back?”

That statement almost took her breath away. He was offering her the chance to decide. Even after he had figured out that he had the ultimate effect on her by the stunt he pulled earlier, he was still giving her the opportunity to push him away if she didn’t want this.

And to have that power over someone with them knowing that they had just as much or more power over her was absolutely endearing to her.

Audrey had only ever been with guys that she had full control over and that didn’t have much of a hold over her. If she didn’t feel like being giggly and swooning over them, she could easily control herself and send them on their way with their tail tucked between their legs. But with Jay, one kiss would leave her completely vulnerable and easily manipulated.

If Audrey chose to decline him and if Jay chose to exercise his power over her, she’d be agreeing to be his girlfriend or anything else just as quickly as he kissed her. She was putty in his hands and it frustrated her to no end.

But he wasn’t forcing her. With that question, he gave her the ability to decide for herself despite his obvious advantage.

Despite the fact that it was against everything that Audrey had been firmly instilled to believe and had been avidly raised up as at a young age by her grandmother, Audrey couldn’t help but seriously consider at least a temporary engagement with Jay. Chad was boring, not to mention a complete idiot, and every other boy in the school was either dull as well or taken.

Jay was fascinating simply because he was a VK. She found herself wanting to know about him and who he was. He hadn’t had the classic, fairytale story that everyone in Auradon had.

Maybe this was something that had been building for days now in little conversations they had throughout the time that he had been spending following and watching her. Now that she had kissed him, she felt like she had been feeling something for him for a while, despite her stubborn upbringing.

Audrey studied those dark brown pools of his. There were a variety of emotions swirling in them, and she found that they were each very familiar. That hidden vulnerability under a bravado that was kept up. His cockiness was a protection from the harsh words of some of the more hypercritical members of Auradon. She found the same thing within herself. Her insensitive, proud attitude was to make herself look completely invincible to any sort of reproach that could come her way.

When she looked into Jay’s eyes, she could see herself.

So when Audrey finally spoke, she was certain of every word.

“I think I’m going to steal one of my own now,” Audrey spoke, wasting no time in drawing Jay back against her and hungrily kissing him.

She moved her legs so that they framed his sides and without hesitation, he moved closer to her in his eagerness. Audrey ran her hands down his arms, wanting to feel every last bit of the lean muscle beneath her fingertips.

Jay broke away softly and began gently peppering kisses along her jawline. She swallowed hard at the foreign feeling of his lips upon sensitive skin that had not been kissed before.

Audrey almost yelped, however, when he lightly nipped just under her ear. She quickly relaxed when she felt him kiss an apology where he had bitten.

The pink princess was quite honestly at this moment happier than she had been with any other guy. It was certainly nice to have someone that wasn’t afraid of a little bit of misbehavior and going just a little farther than kisses that could easily be interpreted as platonic.

“Holy moly, guacamole. You seeing what I’m seeing?” a familiar voice hit Audrey’s ears and she jumped backwards, banging her head against the cabinet painfully in her haste to withdraw. Jay twisted in the embrace that her legs held him in and they both gaped at the sudden intruder.

It was Mal and Evie with their eyes as big as saucers, and Audrey could just barely spot the top of Carlos’ hair behind them.

“Yeah,” Evie replied to the faerie, still struggling to pick up her jaw from its current position on the floor.

“Guys? What is it? What’s going on?” Carlos cried, trying to see beyond the two of them that were effectively blocking the door. The two VK girls seemed to awaken from the temporary spell they were under and Evie wasted no time in reaching her hand back and covering Carlos’ eyes as Mal guided them both away from the doorway.

“You should really put up a sign,” Evie suggested just before she disappeared from sight.

“Or get a room,” Mal couldn’t help but snidely remark as she went out the door and left the two of them.

“Wait, why can’t I see? _Guys_?” Carlos whined and Mal quickly shut the door behind the three of them.

Audrey from her place on the counter just stared at the door in shock as Jay turned back to her. He started to back away a bit, but she proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist as she brought him back closer to her.

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, but as soon as he had finished his onceover of her face, he grinned widely. Audrey smiled flirtatiously.

“Where were we?” the pink princess questioned. He smiled sweetly at her and brought his hands up to cradle her face before leaning in for a gentler kiss.

She had made up her mind to steal something from the one guy that was infamous for his thieving. But it was far more than just a kiss that she was after.

Audrey was going to steal his heart.

**A/N: So the first thing that I must say is that I have finally been able to watch D3! YAY!!! Dunno if any of my Mal and Evie friendship readers that already knew I didn’t get to watch it have come and are reading this message, but if you are new readers just now reading my fics for the first time, let me tell you that I did not get to see D3 for an entire week after it came out. The suspense was killing me!**

**So the significance of this is…? Welp, it means that I have several new story ideas brewing in response to the new movie! SPOILERS AHEAD: I’m mulling over another Mal and Evie friendship one, a Hades and Mal family one, and maybe, possibly, perhaps an Audrey one.**

**Now that I have gotten that out of my system, I must acknowledge the fact that I have totally written outside of my usual. Okay… So call me crazy, but for some reason I fell in love with the idea of Jay and Audrey being together. I read some other fanfics, one of which was called _A Courtship of Flowers_ by Foarrin- which is really great for Jay x Audrey fans so check it out- and it for some reason appealed to me. I can’t begin to explain my reasoning. So I’m sorry for a lack of Evie and Mal best friend/sisterly fluff or Core Four fluff that I most of the time do, but I fell weak. **

**But I hope you liked it anyway, though. :) Have a great day!**


End file.
